Talk:Ignatius Ogilvy (Prime Earth)
Emperor Blackgate I forget if we had this conversation before but I'll bring it up again if we did anyway. Ogilvy has been blue for some time, since Detective Comics Vol 2 20. I would assume the picture is still his original because of the "just because they look different one week does not constitute a picture change" rule. When does this rule lose its effect? How long should a character have to look different to deserve a picture change? --- Haroldrocks talk 02:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Depends on if they keep him blue permanently. Who knows whether or not he will be turned back into his original color? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone point out where the name "Emperor Blackgate" is ever used, because I've read all of his appearances, and not seen it anywhere. - Hatebunny (talk) 02:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Although I do not have the issue on me, I can almost guarantee that it's at the end of Detective Comics Vol 2 20. He turns blue, gets caught, goes to Blackgate, kills some guy, and then says something along the lines of "call me Emperor Blackgate now." I think the actual quote is in the second story which acts as an epilogue. However, like I said, I'm just going from memory on this one. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, there it is... I don't know if I want to call that official, but shmeh. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: After hunting down the issue and rereading it, I could see how that doesn't seem official. I think the only time (that I've ever seen) that he's been mentioned by name after this is in Forever Evil: Arkham War Vol 1 2. Even so, Penguin only says that Ogilvy "took" the name Emperor Penguin, neither confirming nor denying the change. There might be a real answer in the next Arkham War issue, considering Bane is supposed to hunt Ogilvy down for Penguin. --- Haroldrocks talk 10:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I just wanna point out that he's still in the mutate form in . - MysteryScooby (talk) 17:10, May 10, 2014 ::::::: The character is currently Emperor Blackgate (probably until he no longer has control of Blackgate Prison). The "Emperor Penguin" alias was only used when he had control of Penguin's gang for a brief period of time during the Death of the Family story arc. He may never use that alias again, for all we know. DarkKnight' ' 22:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: And if you need further proof, the official DC Comics website clearly states that Ogilvy retired the "Emperor Penguin" alias when he declared himself Emperor Blackgate. It also states that "Emperor Blackgate" is his new title. You can read about it here. DarkKnight' ' 22:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Name Pronunciation On a less serious note: how do you pronounce his last name? I can't stick to anything. I've been going between "O-gill-vee", "Og-le-vee", and "Ohgle-Vee". Any ideas? --- Haroldrocks talk 22:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Typically, Ogilvy is pronounced "Ohgle-vee". It's scottish/welsh. here is a page where three different people pronounce it, just for you! :The real question is whether his first name is pronounced "Ig-nah-tee-us" or "Ig-nay-shuss". - Hatebunny (talk) 00:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, Ogle-vee. Most notable bearer of the name is baby blathering con man . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC)